


maybe its not so bad

by estranged_and_wayward



Series: throbb xmas 2019 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I will follow you to the end of the earth with only mild complianing, It just sorta happened, M/M, Robb Stark is a Gift, Theon Greyjoy is a Little Shit, and we love him for it, christmas trees, i didnt mean for there it be smut, txw2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Robb might have gone a little overboard with the Christmas decorations, or maybe Theon's just a grinch
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: throbb xmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568641
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: A Very Throbb Christmas





	maybe its not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> yee first fic for throbb Xmas 2019! prompt: Christmas spirit. hope you enjoy and merry throbbmas!

“This place looks ridiculous,” Theon said, looking up from his spot on the couch at Robb. Greywind had his large head in his lap and Theon scratched behind his ears, earning a happy sigh from the husky. 

“Its festive!” Robb called back as he hung another string of lights above the kitchen doorway. Theon looked around the flat, festive was one way to put it. There were lights, garland, and snowmen decorating every wall and corner. It would have almost looked nice, in a terrible over the top shopping mall sort of way, if Robb had chosen white lights to go with the silver and green of the tinsel that is. But no, of course, Robb had chosen the rainbow lights (because "what’s the fun" in the white ones), so there were a million different colors shining in all directions.

“What’s the point of decorating? It's not like anyone’s going to see any of it.” 

Robb huffed “Oh fuck you, I like it.” he said, hoping off the stool to admire his work. "Besides, you're going to help me set the Christmas tree up." Robb crossed his arms and turned around to face his boyfriend.

"I'm what?" Theon asked, baffled. He had to make sure he heard correctly. 

"You're going to help me set up the tree," Robb repeated.

"I'm not helping you put together that stupid plastic tree." Theon huffed.

Robb smirked, "Now who said anything about a fake tree?" He had the evil glimmer in his eyes. That evil fucking glimmer of  _ I know you will _ .

"Robb" Theon began after taking a deep breath and clasping his hands together in front of him. "Baby, how in the  _ fuck _ are we going to get a tree up the stairs?" His voice was oddly calm. 

“That’s what I’m going to need your help!” Robb said with a bright smile. He was already pulling on his boots.  _ Dammit,  _ how could he say no to that face? Robb’s puppy dog face had little effect on Theon, or at least that’s what he told himself. But that smile, how could he say no to that smile?

_ No, he’d not gonna convince me so easily  _ he thought  _ not again. Not like last year, _ Theon sat up a little straighter on the sofa, his arms crossed over his chest. “And how are you going to convince me to do that huh?” he said before lying his head back. “Because I ain’t leaving this couch.” 

Robb shook his head, still grinning. He made his way around the coffee table and kneeled between Theon’s legs. “I was thinking this might help,” he said and placed his hand’s on either side of Theon’s hips. 

Theon felt his cock jump and bit his lip, his arms still crossed and his head still lying on the back on the sofa. He took in a sharp breath as he heard Robb pulling down his zipper down.  _ Fuck  _ it didn’t take long for Robb to pull his cock out and start sucking, his hand wrapped around the base. Theon placed his hands beside him on the couch, his eyes still closed as he tried to keep from moaning.  _ No, he’s not getting his way this time.  _

Robb started bobbing his head and Theon was unable to keep his hands from working their way into his hair. A groan came from the back of his throat.  _ No, _ he told himself. As long as he kept his eyes closed he could do this.  _ I am not that weak _ he told himself. 

Theon felt the vibrations of Robb humming around him as he took him deeper into his mouth. He held onto his curls so hard he might have ripped them out.  _ God,  _ he must’ve looked so beautiful down.  _ No, no _ he told himself  _ if I look then I’ll be finished.  _ But would it? He wasn’t that weak, was he? On little peek couldn’t hurt, right? 

_ Fuck _

Theon jerked his hips at the sight of Robb, eyes wide and blue staring up at him. He arched his back off the couch, throwing his head back and letting out a horse “Fuck!” as he fisted his hands through Robb’s hair. He whimpered, placed his hands beside him to grip the sofa and swallowed his pride. “Fine! Fine! I’ll help you with the tree!” he whimpered. 

Robb suddenly pulled off of his cock, a look of victory in his eyes before roughly pressing Theon’s mouth against his. “Fuck yeah!” he cried and kissed Theon again before sinking back onto his knees to finish what he’d started. 

After Theon came, Robb swallowed and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’ll get another one after you help me. C’mon that tree’s not getting any lighter!” he was already pulling on his coat by the time Theon found the strength to stand up. He grumbled as he pulled on his jacket and boots, finally joining Robb at the front door. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” Theon groaned. 

“Just one minute, it’s way too cold out there for you to be going out in just that,” Robb said as he pulled a scarf off the coat rack.

Theon shoved it away “I’ll be fine I don’t need a scarf.” he said. His tone was that of a disgruntled child rather than a young adult. 

“Uh, I think you do.” Robb replied, annoyed “You’ll freeze to death or start begging for my coat after fifteen minutes.”  _ just because it was true didn’t mean he had to say it like that. _ He tried to force the garment back to him but Theon refused. 

“No- Robb, I don’t- ugh” he grumbled as Robb wrapped the scarf around to cover his mouth, slowly and with great care. Theon felt the heat rising in his cheeks once more. “Fine, you win again” he huffed, crossing his arms. 

Robb smiled and kissed his cheek “C’mon let’s get going.” he said, practically forcing him out the door with an iron grip on his hand. “The sooner we get there, the sooner it’ll all be over,” he added. 

Theon just followed him, murmuring something about how “the blowjob better be worth it” 

  
  


After an ordeal that took far too long, they finally arrived back at the apartment with the ‘perfect’ tree strapped to the roof of the car. If you had asked Theon, he would have said that they all looked like trees to him and that spending an hour and a half inspecting every single tree was excessive and ridiculous. But goddamn if Robb didn’t look happy to have found his perfect tree. He attacked Theon with kisses once they got back in the car, chanting “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” over and over again. Theon sighed, it was impossible to stay mad at him really (especially if he was going to get another blowjob after this).

“Now comes the hard part” Robb warned as he stepped out of the car and look up the apartment building to their flat. Three floors up and with no elevator. 

"I hate you" Theon kept muttering under his breath as they dragged the needle covered mess up three flights of stairs. He groaned and grumbled, swearing loudly whenever he stumbled, earning glares from their neighbors and looks of terror from any small children they might have passed. 

"Sorry about him, he's a bit of a grinch" Robb apologized to the mother of a child who lived on the second floor that had witnessed a particularly angry-sounding "FUCK!" after Theon had stubbed his toe and nearly lost his grip. Robb was always threatening to set up a swear jaw, saying it could easily pay for their weekly date nights, and Theon would have filled it to the brim with coins from storm of curses that were flying from his mouth. He didn't even swear this much during sex, and the neighbors heard plenty of that. 

Once they finally got the tree to the front door, Theon kept the tree standing up as Robb unlocked it, grumbling under his breath.

"You're being a little overdramatic, don't you think?" Robb teased. Theon only glared at him.

"That blowjob better be worth it." He huffed, glad that the hallway was empty. 

"Oh, it will be" Robb assured him with a wink as he held the door open. "Have you ever known me to break a promise?" He gave Theon a small pat on his bum as he walked through the doorway. Theon pretended to be annoyed at that as he set the tree leaning against the wall. 

He stood up and cracked his back "You're gonna owe me a massage too" he said, resting his hands along his spine.

Robb kissed him on the cheek "That can be arranged" he hummed. His hands finding their way to Theon's hips, pushing him up against the wall.  _ Oh, here we go again _ . Not that Theon complained much when Robb sunk down onto his knees and blew him for the second time that day. He just ran his fingers through his curls and leaned his head back while he lightly thrust into Robb's mouth. 

Once the deed was done, Robb ran a hand through his hair and smiled up at Theon innocently.  _ Fuck _ . He rested on his knees. Theon reached down and used his thumb to wipe away a small bit of his come that had managed to escape Robb's mouth, watching as he blushed scarlet.  _ Fuck  _ his eyes were shining bright blue and he looked just ethereal l sitting there on the floor. Theon wished he'd had a camera to take a picture of Robb's face, save that look forever. But he didn't, that look was all for him.  _ He's gonna ask me to help him decorate the tree _ .

"Baby?" Robb asked, Theon's hand still resting on his cheek. "Could you help me decorate the tree?" He laced his fingers with Theon's and kissed his palm. "Pretty please?" Theon drew in a sharp breath as Robb began lightly sucking on his finger, moaning lightly as they slid into his mouth.

_ Fuck  _ Theon couldn't look away. God, Robb was in law school, he could have tried to convince Theon with arguments, or whatever. But instead, he went straight for the heart, or cock rather. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted. He knew Theon was too stubborn to let him win any argument, even if he was right, so he played dirty. He played  _ so fucking dirty _ . 

Robb whimpered below him. If Theon hadn't just come a minute ago he would have definitely been hard by now. He ran the fingers of his free hand through Robb's hair. Robb gave him the ultimate Sex Stare. "How am I supposed to help you while you're on your knees?" 

A smile flashed across Robb's face, Theon's fingers falling out of his mouth as he stood to kiss him. Just like in the car he was all over him. If he'd been wearing lipstick he would have left red marks from his forehead to below his scarf. "Thank you" he chimed, smiling wide. 

Theon just sighed as a peck landed on his nose. "You're a bloody siren Stark," he said. 

Robb giggled "Yes, and you always come to me." Theon rolled his eyes and smacked Robb's ass.  _ I walked right into that one _ . 

They finally pulled apart after one last kiss, Theon unwrapping the scarf from his neck. 

After getting the tree into the stand and placing it in a corner of the flat deemed 'serviceable' by a certain redhead, they sat untangling a box of rainbow Christmas lights on the couch for about twenty minutes. "Robb, mind if I ask a little question?" Theon asked, his tone scarily calm. 

"Of course love, ask away," Robb replied, focusing heavily on a particular stubborn tangle. 

"Its two actually: where the fuck did you get so many holiday lights? And can we sue the company for selling you lights with this many tangles?" 

Robb didn't look up "There was a sale at Primark. And no we can not." He said.

"Well we should try, I think we've got a pretty good case." Theon snorted as he began struggling with a new knot.

Robb just chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that one babe." 

"C'mon, you're a lawyer, I'm sure you can persuade them," Theon said, he nudged Robb with his elbow. "You're so good at it after all." He added. 

"Theon!" Robb gasped, smacking his arm lightly and reddening. 

"What? Am I wrong Stark? Tell me, am I wrong?!" Theon jived  _ it's my turn now bitch.  _ Robb was quiet for a moment. "Ha! See, you can't even deny it." Theon teased.

"Oh shut up" Robb wined, trying to pretend he was focusing on the tangled lights. 

"Nah uh. I bet you use the same technique you do on me too." He said, crossing his arms. "I bet you get down on your knees and take it all" he watched the blush deepen on Robb's face "I bet you don't even let 'um get hard again, just keep sucking and licking until you've won." Robb scrunched his eyebrows together and Theon smirked wickedly  _ ha, taste of your own medicine!  _ He leaned in closer, his hot breath tickling Robb's ear "or do you let them take you from the other end? Get that pretty arse out of those slacks and sit right down?" Theon wet his lips "Oh no, you let them bend you right over the confession booth and fuck you like that? Oh yeah, that's how you like it. Like it when they take you from behind like the sl-" 

Theon's dirty talk was cut off when Robb tackled him with a wild kiss on the lips. The Christmas lights tangling around them, though neither of them appeared to care. 

  
  


After they had managed to detangle each other from the lights and get them on the tree they strung a few ornaments across the branches. They stood and admired their work for about ten minutes before either of them said anything. 

"It looks pretty good, doesn't it?" Robb said finally. They were both standing in just t-shirts and boxers, Theon's arm around his waist. 

Theon sighed "I guess it does look pretty nice." He admitted. 

Robb laughed at his ultimate victory.  _ The prick _ "See, I told you that you'd love it!" He said, clearly very satisfied with himself. 

"I didn't say I love it, I just said it's kind of cool." Theon corrected, trying to hold onto some part of his pride. “And I’m not helping you sweep up any pine needles.” 

Robb rested his head along Theon's shoulder. "That’ll all be on me, don’t worry. Thank you for helping me" he hummed, a little smile on his face. 

Theon groaned "You better be thankful, I pulled a muscle in my back getting this thing up here." 

Robb placed a hand on his lower back "Well I appreciate it a lot." He said, "and I'm assuming you want that back rub now?” 

“Yes, I very much would,” Theon said, running his hands through Robb’s hair. 

“That can be arranged,” Robb said with a grin as he pulled him into their bedroom. 


End file.
